1. Field of the Invention. (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a chair for creating or providing a multisensory or multistimulatory environment to a user. The user sits upright in the chair which provides sound, light, color, magnetic fields, and/or aroma or fragrance to create or produce a desired environment, such as relaxation, meditation, learning, energizing, therapeutic, creative, and the like.
2. Background Art
It has been found that sound, light, color, smell, magnetic fields and vibration can alter or enhance one's mood or environment to better allow for relaxation, meditation, learning, creative thinking, therapy, and the like. It is best, under many circumstances, to be seated to receive such stimuli.
Hagivara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,650, entitled Stress Dissolving Refreshment System, is representative of systems utilized in the prior art to create a relaxation state or environment for the user. The system requires the user to be in a reclining chair which is surrounded by a variety of stimuli. The '650 system is bulky, complex, and cannot be fittable or movable through a standard doorway. Although the '650 system provides several stimuli, it does not provide magnets (or a magnetic field) or variably colored lighting.